Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir
by Fleur Cauldwell
Summary: Fred Weasley est mort devant Hermione Granger. Un an plus tard, où en est-elle? OS assez triste.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présente un OS sur le couple FredxHermione que j'ai écris il y a un moment déjà (posté sur mon Tumblr & Skyblog)._

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira ! J'ai essayer de faire passer à travers mon écriture, tout les sentiments d'Hermione._

_Ps: c'est assez "guimauve" mais pas niannian non plus (rien n'est rose /!\)_

_Bonne lecture x_

* * *

Il me manquait une partie de ma vie, de mon être depuis ces quelques mois qui m'avait semblé être une éternité. Pourquoi était-il partit, pourquoi m'avait-il abandonnée, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenue sa promesse de me rendre, moi Hermione Granger la plus heureuse des femmes? Hélas je feint de l'ignorer. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tout ces évènements que cette malheureuse guerre allaient chambouler ma vie à tout jamais… Et t'emporter, toi, l'être que je chérissait le plus au monde. Je fermai les yeux et me rappelai le moment de ta mort qui avait eu un goût si amer.

_ « Hermione où es-tu? », se demanda le rouquin en courant parmi les débris du château.  
Autour de lui un combat faisait rage, des personnes mourraient, se battaient pour se sauver ou venger un mort, c'était un réel cauchemar. Il se demandait si celle qu'il aimait plus que tout été saine et sauve, si il allait la revoir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Il voulait lui dire ses quelques mots pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Il avait déjà raté l'occasion de lui faire sa demande.  
La respiration haletante, blessé, il regarda de tout les cotés afin de trouver sa bien aimée. Pour lui plus rien ne lui importait, seul la vie d'Hermione comptait à ses yeux. Ils avaient étés séparés bien trop longtemps, trop même.  
__ C'est à ce moment là, dans sa course interminable, qu'il la vit. Elle se tenait face à lui, une larme coulait sur ses joues, mais il put apercevoir le petit sourire typique de la jeune femme qui l'avait fait craquer il y a quelques temps déjà.  
Le jeune homme s'avança pour serrer dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait depuis déjà bien longtemps.  
A ce moment là, un éclair de lumière verte traversa l'espace et vint heurter un des remparts du château qui s'écroula et emporta le jeune rouquin.  
__ Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Hermione. Elle le vit basculer avec grâce vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait point eu le temps de murmurer un énième « Je t 'aime ». Elle s'avança vers lui, ne voulant en aucun cas croire en la vision d'horreur qui s'affichait malheureusement à elle. Hermione s'agenouilla près de son amant et déposa son visage sur son torse.  
__ Ce soir là, tout le château put entendre le cri déchirant d'une jeune femme, ayant perdu l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux._

_Le deux mai, mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-huit, Fred Weasley perdit la vie…_

* * *

Qui étais-je? A qui appartenaient ses silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers moi? Pourquoi leurs lèvres bougeaient-elles? Je n'entendait plus rien. Étais-je devenue sourde? Je regardait autour de moi. Les arbres, les feuillages, tous étaient déchaînés. Tous virevoltaient autour de moi,me traversaient comme si j'étais transparente, dénuée de vie, de mon âme peut-être aussi. J'aurais tant aimé qu'ils m'emportent, oui qu'ils m'emportent loin, là où j'aurais pu enfin te revoir.  
Mais malgré mes prières, Merlin ne voulait pas de moi dans les cieux. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à me garder alors que je n'en avais plus du tout la force. Oui j'avais perdu tout sens de la vie, ce triste soir où tu m'as quitté à tout jamais et depuis j'ai sombrer encore et encore.

Le vent soufflait avec fureur. Le ciel était devenu plus clair, il était gris.  
Je me retournait et j'aperçut une étendue d'eau à mes pieds. Étais-ce l'océan? Ou un lac peut-être? Je ne savais pas, j'étais perdue et je ne voulais pas savoir.  
Je ne me sentais pas très bien, comme dans un état second. J'errais tel un Pitiponk en quête de lumière.

Mon corps était là mais mon esprit était ailleurs toujours occupé par le seul être qui avait fait battre mon cœur d'une telle vigueur.

Une pluie glaciale se mit à tomber sur mon corps que je perçois maigre, et maculé de sang. Le mien? Je n'en savais rien…

Pourquoi? J'étais blessée mais je ne sentais rien. Étais-ce normal de ne pas ressentir une quelconque douleur? Non, sa ne l'était pas évidemment. J'aperçu enfin le corps et le visage des personnes que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Je vit une crinière rouge flamboyante, deux perles emmeraudes que j'aurais pu reconnaître parmi tant d'autres, des taches de rousseur sur un visage qui me paraissait familier.

Je sourit.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était de me demander pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas survécu? Pourquoi? Il était toujours là quand j'allais mal… Même le fait de me faire tourner en bourrique pendant des années, de maltraitER les elfes de maison en leur volant de la nourriture au sous sol, de m'empêcher de travailler, de me donner des petits surnoms stupides et attachants tels que « Hermignonne » ou encore « Ma petite miss je sais tout » n'avait pas réussi à me faire détester cet être qui était le total contraire de moi. Bien au contraire j'étais tombé éperdument amoureuse de lui. Ce que j'ai pu être bête. Maintenant il n'était plus et j'étais seule. Je n'ai même pas été capable de le protéger. Il était mort mais je ne le voulais pas, j'aurais aimé qu'il me pardonne, mais c'était trop tard. Oui enfin tout était terminé…

Avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide et de sombrer je murmurai une dernière chose d'une voix triste et mélancolique :« Je suis désolée ».

C'était sur le lieu de ta mort que j'allais me libérer. Je ne put empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues qui avaient perdus toute once de gaîté. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis les voix de mes amis, hurler mon prénom de toute la force qui était présente dans leur coeur…  
Et moi je savais maintenant où le vent était en train de m'emporter. J'allais enfin pouvoir être heureuse et te rejoindre mon amour.

_Le deux mai, mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-neuf, Hermione Granger perdit la vie…_


End file.
